


Language of Love

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [39]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy teaches her mermaid girlfriend English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Love

“Your…” Doll sounded out the word slowly, leaning in towards her friend, and Lizzy beamed, nodding.

“Yes! Exactly!”

They were perched on the pier of her family’s summer home - Lizzy’s flip-flops placed right next to each other, neon pink, her bare feet swinging free over the edge. She was in a sundress, though, not a swimsuit; that’s why there was a careful distance between her and Doll. Doll’s glittering white tail wrapped around her as she sat on the deck, leaning forward on finned arms to intently decipher each word coming out of Lizzy’s mouth.

(Once, she had tried draping her tail over the end of dock, mimicking Lizzy’s legs - it had ended up with the sheer weight pulling her right back into the ocean. ~~Lizzy had laughed herself sick.~~ )

“Alright, now repeat it,” the human among the two announced, waving her hand in a ‘go on’ circle, hoping to make the connection to Doll. Communicating when they didn’t speak the same language was very difficult!

“I… want… to… be… your…” Doll sounded out slowly, doing her best not to trip over the odd syllables. Mermaid speech sounded a lot like _dolphins,_ Lizzy had learned from this whole experience, so it was probably rough for her.

“Yep!” She had an odd feeling she knew where this was going next, and so she launched into her guess of the next word _without_ prompting. Lizzy waved her finger back and forth between the two of them. “Friend.” She punctuated it with a nod. “I want to be your _friend.”_

Doll cocked her head at that, unsure. “Friend?” she queried, hesitant for some reason or another.

“Friend!” While Lizzy’s bright smile hadn’t disappeared this entire exchange, she swore it somehow grew bigger. “I-” Here, she pressed a hand to her chest. “-want to be-” Even though Doll was wet from the water, Lizzy moved her hand to the mermaid’s shoulder. “- _your_ friend.”

For a moment, Doll did nothing but stare at her, wide-eyed - before a crimson blush blossomed onto dark skin, and she leaned forward to buss a quick kiss across Lizzy’s cheek and promptly bury her face in Lizzy’s shoulder. “Doll Lizzy _friend.”_

_Oh._

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _

She had. Apparently. Judged the entire situation wrong. Her face _burned,_ and the fact that Doll was getting her dress wet was suddenly secondary to the fact that there was a mermaid who had just KISSED her and had just wrapped her arms around Lizzy to HUG her and _wanted to be her girlfriend._

Well. Well well well well.

She wasn’t going to say _no._

 _“…Girlfriends,”_ she managed after a moment, coughing slightly to unclog her throat as she wrapped her arms around Doll in return. Who cared if she got wet. This was p r o b a b l y going to become a regular occurrence.

“Doll and Lizzy are girlfriends.”


End file.
